Awaken
Awakening was a feature added at the launch of Star Wars: Episode VII The Force Awakens. This feature combines two max cards to make an even more powerful awakened card. This feature can be accessible from the Evolve screen. When Cards were "awakened", they get an ATK and DEF boost of 20%, and an ACC and EVA boost of 10%, as well as their costs going up by 10%. The maximum skill level will also increase by 10, resulting in a skill level of 50. Enhancing these cards also use double of the credits that are normally needed to enhance an Evo max card. You could see if Cards are awakenable by a small circle in the upper right corner of the Card art. If the card is not yet Awakened, the circle will be empty, and dark green. If it's awakened, the circle will be shining light green. An example of this, shown using Kylo Ren Base, can be seen to the left. The developers will often awaken an older Card, and as of late 2017, add or change skills to unskilled cards. (example: Darth Vader Penultimate Conflict now has the "Self ATK and ACC Up" skill as of February 26, 2018.) In the case of 5* Queen Amidala and Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, in addition to being awakenable, their skills were also modified so that their skills will not be affected by Skill Effect Down skills. The ACC and EVA values of newly awakenable Cards may even be changed. (For example, Aurra Sing Gun's ACC is now 180 unawakened and 198 post-Awakening) Holocrons In order to awaken Cards, you need Holocrons. One can get Holocrons through Events, or Map Quests. There are Holocrons in different Sides, Jedi Holocrons, Sith Holocrons, and Great (Neutral) Holocrons. Their rarities range from 2-Star to 5-Star. In order to awaken Cards, you need differing amounts and rarity of Holocrons, depending on the rarity and Force side of the card. (Neutral Cards utilize both Jedi and Sith Holocrons.) 3* Cards Light Side: *20 2* Jedi Holocrons *6 3* Jedi Holocrons *10 3* Great Holocrons *5 4* Great Holocrons Dark Side: *20 2* Sith Holocrons *6 3* Sith Holocrons *10 3* Great Holocrons *5 4* Great Holocrons Neutral: *10 2* Jedi Holocrons *10 2* Jedi Holocrons *3 3* Sith Holocrons *3 3* Sith Holocrons *10 3* Great Holocrons *5 4* Great Holocrons 4* Cards Lightside: *12 3* Jedi Holocrons *6 4* Jedi Holocrons *30 3* Great Holocrons *10 4* Great Holocrons Darkside: *12 3* Sith Holocrons *6 4* Sith Holocrons *30 3* Great Holocrons *10 4* Great Holocrons Neutral: *6 3* Jedi Holocrons *3 4* Jedi Holocrons *6 3* Sith Holocrons *3 4* Sith Holocrons *30 3* Great Holocrons *10 4* Great Holocrons 5* Cards Lightside: *12 4* Jedi Holocrons *6 5* Jedi Holocrons *30 4* Great Holocrons *1 5* Great Holocron Darkside: *12 4* Sith Holocrons *6 5* Sith Holocrons *30 4* Great Holocrons *1 5* Great Holocron Neutral: *12 4* Jedi Holocrons *6 5* Jedi Holocrons *12 4* Sith Holocrons *6 5* Sith Holocrons *30 4* Great Holocrons *1 5* Great Holocron Examples of Awakenable Cards Cad Bane (Steeled Killer).PNG|Cad Bane Killer Rako Hardeen.PNG|Rako Hardeen Kylo Ren Starkiller Base Awakened.PNG|Kylo Ren Base Rey Starkiller Base 5 Awakened..PNG|Rey Base R2D2 May4th Awakened.PNG|R2-D2 the 4th Limited Edition Ben Kenobi 5 Jedi in Hiding.PNG|Ben Kenobi in Hiding Shadow Stormtrooper 5 Awakened.PNG|Shadow Stormtrooper Shadow trooper 4S Awakened.jpg|Shadow Trooper Shadow trooper 5S Awakened.jpg|Shadow Trooper White Malreux Awakened.PNG|White Malreux Clone Srgt Fox Awakened.PNG|Clone Sergeant Fox Breha Organa Awakened.PNG|Breha Organa Barrow Oicunn Awakened.PNG|Barrow Oicunn Jango Fett AWP Awakened.PNG|Jango Fett Without Peer Category:Cards Category:Card Images